The Beginning of A Wonderful Life
by Nostalgic5947
Summary: Slight AU. Set after the war. Dearka and Yzak get a call from Athrun. He's having a metting and Yzak thinks he's going to declare his love for Kira. Is he? AY CL rated for Yzak's language. EDITED Aug 2008


**The Beginning of a Wonderful Life**

I sit here on the couch next to Dearka. You had called us up and said you wanted to tell us something special, I think I now what it is. Your siting next to that bastard, the one you always defended. You had always called him your friend, even after he killed Migel and Nicol. Even after he scarred me. That still hurts to remember. We never got along, we could hardly stand to be in the same room. Come to think of it, if it hadn't been for Dearka dragging me here, I would be at home sleeping. I think he forgot, but I, or more like **we**, have a meeting tomorrow.

I knew even back then that you would never bother yourself with me. I'm nothing but a nuisance, right? Nothing more, but thankfully nothing less. You may care on some level, but most likely not enough to satisfy my needs. Yes, I know. I'm expecting too much from you. You shouldn't have to bother with me at all. It's a burden that I forced upon Dearka because I trust him to keep me . . . sane on some level.

There was a time when I was younger. I think I was 5. I had gotten mad at a group of boys. They had always fond pleasure in making fun of my hair. I had it longer back then, down to my shoulder blades. Mother always loved my hair and encouraged me to keep it long. She was almost always gone, so I wanted to made her the happiest mom in the world when ever I could. So I kept my hair long like she liked and never told her about the bullying. But she fond out anyway. I had failed my math test that day and somehow got the one carton of sour milk out of 278. I fell down in recess and scrapped my cheek. It was a bad day. They only made it worse. They ganged up on me at the end of the day. They pulled my hair in disgust and push me to the ground.

That's when it happened.

I snapped.

I punched, I kicked, I screamed.

I was so mad at them.

I got kicked out of the school that day. Mother found out about the teasing. She cried that day, too. She was up set because she knew if she didn't like my hair long I wouldn't have gotten picked on. I tried to tell her it was okay, that I didn't mind. In the end, we were both crying ourselves to sleep and woke up late in the afternoon in eachother's arms, heads pounding from not getting enough oxygen.

I cut my hair to a boy cut for my new school. That's where I met Dearka. He told me he liked my hair when it was long. He had seen photos. In turn, I cut my hair to the length I have now. Dearka stuck by me from then on, he helped me when he could. He keeps me sane no matter how close I am to insanity, but it might not be enough this time.

This week was stressfull. If not for Dearka and Shiho, I swear I would have killed someone. Lord help me! When I heard that you wanted to have us over, I almost cried. I know what you want to say. You're going to confess you undying love for Yamato. And as you do this, I fear I will die. I am watching you two right now. The way you look at each other says it all. You're both in love.

I always told myself, 'As long as he's happy, so am I.'

But it's a lie and Dearka and I both know it. He's smiling and laughing with the others, but he sneaks a look over to me. My train of thought was going to bring me to tears, he knew. I told him about it years ago. I always loved you. I ranted and raved because that's all I know how to do. The only one to ever love me was mother. Then-a-gain, she _is_ my mother so she is, in a way, obligated to love and care for me.

At this time, you and Yamato enter the room. You smile at all of us and sit down in a comfortable single chair, Yamato pulls a stool up so he may sit at your side were I wish so badly to be. Dearka watches this with an intense gaze, only stopping it to look at me with concern. I have a good idea of how I look. I'm frowning, my face set in a harsh scowl. My eyes glaring holes into Yamato making him sweat and glance at me in something like fear. My hair has grown a bit longer, I haven't had the time to cut it, it now half pools around my shoulders. I know that it's falling into my eyes casting shadows on my face. This makes my glare all the better. You open your mouth and let your deep voice file the room.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you could all make it!" My scowl deepens and I think, _I wouldn't of had to make it __if Dearka had shut up and not been so persistent. Why the fuck was he anyway?_ You continued.

"Anyway. You're all probably wondering why I wanted you all here." _I'm not._ "So, here it is." _No!_ I think.

I don't think I can take this, I want to run, **now**. My inner pleas stay silent. I watched as you stand and turn to Yamato. He stands as well and walks to you. The bastard is so fucking **relaxed**! I watch in utter horror as he embraces you.

I feel dead.

I knew I could never have you. Why did I ever bother?

The two of you let go and step away from each other. You're both smiling, you a mix of happy and sad, him some mix of half-hearted regret and a happy proud feeling.

I don't get it . . .

You step back and let Yamato pass you. He walks over to Cagalli, his twin sister, and Lacus, your cousin. Gently, Yamato takes the hands of both girls and pulls them up. They're blushing.

My anger is almost completely gone, replaced by confusion and curiosity.

_What the hell are you people doing?_, is all I can think at the moment.

We all watch as Yamato takes the two and has them stand in the center of the room. You open your mouth again.

"Everyone." you begin. All of us are looking at you and you smile back. "As you all know, Lacus is my cousin and we are to be married shortly." I blink and I know Dearka is as confused as I am. "However. There has been a change in plans." Muttering can be herd and you smile again, shaking your head at them. Your blue-black hair moves with your head. I now see that you had cut your hair a little, not much, but it's still noticeable.

Your vibrant green eyes open and land on Lacus. "My cousin has fallen for another." The muttering starts again. Ignoring it, you walk up to them and go behind the two girls. You gently take their hands and put them one on top the other. I now understand. I dimly hear Dearka whistle at the two of them; he gets it too. One by one they make a sound to show that they approve. Cagalli and Lacus look at them all smiling, their gaze stops on me.

They both look worried. Mentally I sigh. On the outside, however, I nod once to show that I am okay with it, and I am, dear I say, happy for them. If their happy then it should not be my business to ruin it for them.

They smile in glee and turn to hug each other. Cagalli raps her arms around Lacus' waist and Lacus raps hers around Cagalii's neck. You grin at them and high-five Yamato. I felt myself smile at the two girls but that faded at the sight of the two of you.

After that, you walk the new couple back to their set and walk quickly to the front.

"Okay. Now for the other thing." You look back at Yamato and he nods to you. You nod back to him, but instead of walking to him, you turn and walk to us; us being me and Dearka.

_What the **fuck**!_

You stop in front of the two of us and take a deep, calming breath; you're ready for what you're going to do.

"For a long time now I thought I was in love with Cagalli. But then I saw the way she was looking at Lacus. I thought I would be hurt from that but I found that I wasn't." You close your beautiful eyes. Then, taking another breath, you continue with your 'speech'.

"I then thought maybe I was in love with the wrong one. That's when I thought I was in love with Kira." I glare at Yamato at this point. "But as I spent time with him and moved into his home, I realized I do love him." You turn to look at him and I mentally scowl in distaste. You turned back to us, your eyes closed again. "But only as a brother."

The two of you smile.

"That's when I realized how much I missed someone. Thing is, this person was not on the . . . best terms with me. But as the days went by, I fond myself missing this person more and more. That was when I fond the person I was in love with." Taking another deep breath, you opened your emerald eyes and stared right at me. "That's why I called this meeting. I had to get this off my chest." At this, you sat down next to me and took hold of my hand.

"Yzak." My heart skipped a beat. "I know we aren't on the best of terms," You were repeating what you just said! "But I fond myself missing you. The need to see you and be around you gets stronger everyday. I can't take it any more. If you hate me and want nothing to do with me, just say so and I'l-" You were rambling and I didn't like it. I swear to God or whoever is up there, I didn't think this would ever happen. I decided it was my turn to talk. Moving quickly, I took two of my fingers and placed them on your firm lips.

"Hey. Slow down blabber mouth. **I'm** the one who rants and raves and tries to kill people, or did you forget that in our time apart?" Your eyes widen and I feel myself grin.

I realized that your hand is still holding mine. Quickly, I turn my hand so that our palms are both touching and entwine our fingers. Your gaze goes to our hands, then back up to me. A grin slowly appears upon your face as you do this.

Silence files the room and you slowly lean closer to me. Your emerald eyes slid shut as your lips land gentle on mine.

The kiss is a simple one and lasts only a few seconds before we remember **where **we are and quickly pull apart. You are still grinning, your eyes hold a light in their deeps that I haven't seen before. Not even Yamato could get that blissful look on your face.

When we pulled apart, I was blushing from embarrassment. The last thought I had made me blush more. When I realized just was my thought might have implied, I blushed a deeper shade.

When I realized how stupid that all was, I'm pretty sure I was redder than the ripest tomato!

You looked at me and blinked.

After that you laughed.

It was a beautiful sound.

Everyone in the room cheered. This was the beginning of a wonderful life.

* * *

"Wait." I said. Everyone stopped. "Dearka." I turned to my best friend. "Why **were **you so persist ant in getting me out of the house and to this meeting?"

He gulped and gave me a nervous grin. He shrugged and answered, "I had a feeling that Athrun was going to do that . . ." He trailed off and left the rest to be figured out.

"And you couldn't of told me!" I glared at him intently. I felt more than saw everyone back away. They knew not to mess with me when I'm mad.

I quickly reached out and grabbed Dearka's shirt collar. Pulling him toward me, I growled out, "Why the **fuck** didn't you tell me?"

He cringed.

"I didn't know for sure," was his simple, but nervous answer.

Yeah. He better be nervous!

Suddenly, I felt arms encircle my waist. Said arms were strong and pulled me away from Dearka. Losing my grip on his shirt, my arms fell to rest atop the ones around me. Warm breath came out in slow, deep puffs on my sensitive neck. The odd pleasuring sensation caused me to shiver. It was then that I realized that those arms belonged to you.

I sighed and relaxed into your embrace. I could tell you were surprised from the small gasp I herd by my ear, but it passed quickly enough. Tightening your hold on me, you carefully lifted me up and turned so your legs were both on the couch, your back leaning on the arm-rest. Do to the new position, I ended up sitting side-ways on your lap . . . in-between your legs.

I blushed at this and I felt you grin into my neck. I'm **very** sensitive there, so I shiver again.

_Yes._ I thought, _This **is **the beginning of a wonderful life . . ._

**

* * *

**

Owari!

**R & R. Thanz!**

**AthYza rulz!**


End file.
